Sylph (Gachaverse)
|-|Elemental of Wind= |-|Winter Sylph= Character Synopsis Slyph 'is a Elemental that originally came from Elementia. She is highly respected among the other Elementals and is essentially considered the leader of the group. Slyph becomes gets effected by Corruption and causes mass chaso across Elementia. After being defeated by The Gacha Summoner, she assists them in their adventure within The Gachaverse Character Statistics 'Tiering: High 4-C. 2-A via hax Verse: 'Gachaverse (Gacha World and Anime Gacha) '''Name: '''Slyph '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Billions of Years (Existed since the beginning of wind) '''Classification: '''Elemental of Sylph, Guardian of Elementia '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Wind Manipulation (Has virtually limitless control over Wind, due to her status as The Wind Elemental. She has shown she can create winds so intense it can cancel out the powers of other Elementals), Weather Manipulation (Stated to be responsible for Tornadoes and one her attacks involves creating said Tornadoes, alongside the ability to create massive storms), Immortality (Type 8, The Elementals are reliant on the elements they are tied to, as a result, so long the wind blows, Slyph will remain), Power Nullifcation (Able to remove an opponet's ability to act, even if the abilities themselves are passive), Conceptual Manipulation and Void Manipulation (Wields "Corruption", which a concept that encompasses negative emotion and destruction), Portal Creation (Capable of creating portals to other dimensions), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent and Abstract Entities), Creation (Elementals are capable of creating emanations of their elements, such as fairies. Through her winds, Sylph could create beings as powerful as Phoenix Ami), Statistics Reduction (Fairy Protection passively decreases her opponents attacks and the damage they deal by 20%) 'Destructive Ability: Large Star Level '(Comparable to Efreet and Undine, her other Elemental counterparts. Comparable to Early-Game Gacha Summoner. Superior to Lolita Loli, who is capable of creating singularities , of which should yield this level at minimum). '''Multiverse Level+ '''via Hax (Slyph's winds are considered some of the most powerful forces in Gachaverse and said power was also enough to catch the attention of Creator Luni. Also her powers are capable of counteracting or even negating the flames emanated by Efreet , who's flames created Phoenix Ami) 'Speed: FTL '(Comparable in speed to other Gacha Warriors, who can dodge Lolita Loli's Blackhole. Can casually dodge and reflect light) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ Striking Ability: Large Star Level '(Far lesser entities such as Lolita Loli, who can create singularities, are far weaker than Sylph. Can damage characters who can tank blackholes and attacks that literally involve stars being used as attacks) 'Durability: Large Star Level '(Capable of enduring the attacks for her fellow Elementals) 'Stamina: Very High ' 'Range: Planetary '(Her winds spread across the entire planet, being able to influce all the wind and air that is present around a planet) 'Intelligence: Very High '''(Has a deep connection to nature and the overall universe, being able to know whenever winds are blowing) '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Nothing Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death By Nature:' Using her control over Wind, she can produce storms, tornadoes and intense winds that destroy her opponets *'Tornado Wind: '''Sylph sends a green whirlwind at a column of enemies, doing Wind damage. *'Fairy Protection: Sylph passively decreases the damage done to her by 20%, making her opponents attacks hit less Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Gachaverse Category:Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Spirits Category:Fairies Category:Female Characters Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Immortals Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Void Users Category:Portal Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Stat Reduction Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2